


Something about the trust

by frau_Martha



Series: Вопросы любви [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Merlin-centric, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_Martha/pseuds/frau_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять минут как постканон, у Мерлина есть время немножко подумать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about the trust

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фанфик. Не вычитан, обоснуй будет прописан позже. Зато суровые уральские ролевики.
> 
> А! И название серии напрямую связано с одноименной песней "Несчастного случая"

Работа с кандидатами на вступление в то или иное подразделение "Кингсмен" Мерлину всегда нравилась. Испытать себя обычно приходили очень яркие и очень молодые люди, и разрабатывать для них задания, соответствующие актуальным требованиям к подготовке новичков, было порой даже захватывающе. Конечно, на полную мощь развернуться можно было только в случае соревнования за место "рыцаря", но это случалось крайне, крайне редко. Мерлин готовил грандиозные задания всего дважды: семнадцать лет назад и сейчас, и понятное дело, это небо и земля. Ну, за одним исключением. Приказ убить свою собаку получал каждый агент с самого основания "Кингсмен". И оно Мерлину не нравилось.

Все бы хорошо, и самое сложное в организации этого задания — найти в питомниках соответствующих требованиям щенков да держать соответствующее лицо во время самого испытания. Но Мерлин его не любил. Как минимум, оно редко что решало, потому что стреляли оба оставшихся кандидата, и действительно последнее испытание проводилось во время полевой операции, и _нет_ , обычно оба выживали. Еще Артур рассказывал, что было пару раз так, что оба кандидата не решались выстрелить, и отбор приходилось начинать с нуля. Полная бессмыслица, в общем, и можно было бы придумать пять альтернативных более эффективных заданий на лояльность и способность пожертвовать чем угодно ради агентства и притушить пожар мысли, то бишь быть настоящим правильным солдатом. Но это традиция, а в "Кингсмен" традиции изживались не так уж легко.

По крайней мере, на этот раз результат испытания был непредсказуем. У Эггзи был шанс пройти, если он догадался бы, что его страхуют сейчас и будут страховать всегда. Что касается Рокси, предсказывать что-то Мерлин не решился бы, потому что это всего лишь напрасная трата времени. Рокси сложно просчитать. Не то чтобы ее реакции и эмоции противоречивы, наоборот, она очень цельный человек. Другое дело, что все эти ровные чувства могут быть очень неожиданными. А еще у нее есть скверная привычка отвечать на вопросы, которые он ей не задавал. Впрочем, Эггзи завалил задание, Рокси его выполнила и стала Ланселотом, а через пару дней — сегодня — это все оказалось незначительным перед необходимостью в очередной раз спасать этот сраный мир минимальным составом. Что характерно, спасли, и пока Эггзи развлекается со своей принцессой, можно подумать о планах на ближайшее время, дальних перспективах и словах для передачи своеобразного регенства Галахаду, ес... когда, Мерлин, _когда_ он будет в состоянии их понять.

Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Подумать нужно было о многом. Думалось о Ланселоте. Во-первых, ее нужно было обрадовать новостью о том, что они задержатся. Во-вторых, панику она, конечно, преодолела, но все равно стоило проследить, как она себя чувствует. В-третьих, Мерлин просто не успел отрефлексировать ход гребаного испытания с собакой. Когда он озвучил приказ, в глазах Рокси заплескалось естественная для нормального испытуемого смесь неверия и отчаяния. Затем выражение лица сменилось, стало жестким и нечитаемым, что не заметить было трудно — она в упор смотрела на Мерлина. Это был долгий взгляд, и отвела она его только для того, чтобы не промахнуться, стреляя в свою собаку. То же жесткое выражение на ее лице возникло еще, когда она взяла на прицел Эггзи, пришедшего рассказать о деталях опасности, нависшей над сраным миром, и подставы, устроенной дорогим Артуром. И либо Рокси психопатка, и ее назначение на должность — большая ошибка, либо в ее поведении кроется неучтенный фактор, который нужно выявить как можно скорее. Ему не хотелось из-за незнания особенностей мышления нынешнего агента когда бы то ни было еще продумывать одну программу отбора на место Ланселота. И дело ни разу не в текучке кадров, дело в маленьких капризах, на которые имеет право любой человек. Каприз Мерлина заключается в том, что ему не хотелось, чтобы в течение остатка его жизни Ланселотом был кто-либо, кроме Рокси Мортон. И в меру своих возможностей он это обеспечит.

— Мерлин? — звонкий голос оторвал его от размышлений.  
— Ланселот. Эггзи умоляет о прощении, поскольку по его вине мы задерживаемся.  
— Да знаю я, он не сразу догадался микрофон отключить — Рокси хихикнула. — В общем, все хорошо и даже лучше. Самолет с вертикальным взлетом я объяснить местным жителям не смогу.  
Мерлин почувствовал, что у него отваливается челюсть:  
— Каким местным жителям? Рокси, это предгорье Урала, вокруг ни души!  
— Не беспокойтесь, я не сошла с ума, пока падала. С ума сошли люди, которые здесь в середине февраля устраивают ролевые игры. Впрочем, они милы, поверили легенде о неудачном парашютном прыжке и напоили меня чаем, а через полчаса, по моим расчетам, отойдут на достаточное расстояние, чтобы никто никому не мешал. Как думаете, Эггзи управится к этому моменту?  
— Наверняка. И да, у меня есть вопрос. Почему ты выстрелила в пуделя?  
— Ну как... — она замолкла на какое-то время, а потом со вздохом продолжила, — я вам верю.  
— Уточни.   
— Я верю вам, Мерлин, лично вам. И поэтому считала, что либо собака останется в живых, либо вы потом расскажете, как можно смириться с ее смертью. И да, в ситуации с Эггзи я рассуждала точно так же. Вас устраивает мой ответ? — ее голос звенел от напряжения и слов, которые не были сказаны, но могли бы дополнить прозвучавшие. Но этого объяснения действительно было достаточно.  
— Вполне. Береги себя, мы скоро будем.

Мерлин отключил связь и улыбнулся. Кажется, он понял.


End file.
